No Escape
by Ai-in Ayan o3
Summary: Four times Spark tries to be alone with the female of his desire and the one time he actually does.


No Escape

Pairing: Blanche and Spark

Warning: Spark is a little dark in this story. Oh wait, no. He is dark in this story. And this will be fast paced.

Another warning: This story is bordering to rape. If ever some of you are triggered, GET OUT! NOW! And have a nice day.

Summary: Four times Spark tries to be alone with the female of his desire and the one time he actually does.

* * *

After confessing what she felt for the bubbly male, Team Mystic's leader tried with all her might to have little contact with him. If possible, she would take the longest route or lock herself in her temporary office just to not see or talk to Spark. She felt embarrassed at what she was doing but it was still for the best… or hope it was the best for both.

One

The first time he tried to corner the object of his affection was when Blanche finished giving a speech about the importance of procedure. Team Instincts, and some of Team Mystic listened to the leader like five-year olds being given a bed-time story. "…are there any questions?" she asked her audience.

"None, ma'am. Everything is crystal clear," one member of Instincts yelled out.

Blanche nodded. "If that is the case, you are dismissed." With the command, everyone gave off a smart salute before exiting the room. Spark waited for the others to get out before he closed the door. He smiled childishly as the silver-haired female narrowed her eyes. "What is it, Spark?" It was inevitable for her to completely avoid him without being suspicious.

"Nothing, I just want to have some alone time with you," he murmured, stepping towards the still injured female.

A forced smile graced Blanche's tanned face. "And what might we talk about when we're alone?" she asked. Before Spark could even lay a finger on the silver-haired female, Blanche brought her phone out and called a number.

The blonde stopped whatever he was about to do, waiting patiently for the female to finish. He heard the 'aah's and 'okay's before a relieved sigh escaped her lips. She gave an apologetic smile before quietly moving out of the room. Thank Arceus Spark was too focused on her lips.

Two

Spark felt a certain monster crawl inside his heart when he saw the white-haired leader talking casually to one of the trainers. His eyes darkened in time with the weather.

"Ah, Sir Spark!" the trainer called out, snapping the blonde from his dark thoughts.

The leader blinked before a cheerful smile graced his face. "Y'allo," he greeted, shaking the outstretched arm with a bit of force. Both Blanche and the trainer did not even notice that he was doing it to hurt this young man.

Wincing from the shaking, the trainer gave an equally enthusiastic smile. "It's so cool to finally meet you!" he started. "Miss Blanche told me all about you! I wanna…"

Spark never understood what the other was blabbering about but kept his expression in check. He glanced at the other leader to witness her cover a mischievous smile. Her eyes sparkled in amusement as if she saw through his plans of 'kidnapping' her. "I will be leaving you two then," the beauty announced, giving a slight bow before limping back to the gym.

Both watched the white-haired beauty limp back to the headquarters. Spark narrowed his eyes.

Three

"Spark," Blanche gasped. She was not expecting the blonde to trespass into her office and corner her on the wall. "Wh-what are you doing?"

The female could not see her companion's face since Spark decided to rest his head on her shoulder. "You have been avoiding me," he whispered. "Why?"

"I have not," the silver-haired beauty snapped. She felt a tug on her arm. The next thing she knew, one of the crutches was flying across the room. "Spark!" she yelled out, panic grabbing her heart. She needed both crutches to stand. Without one, she would have to army crawl to get away.

"Yes you have." Spark's voice lowered two octaves when he voiced his thoughts. "When you were briefing the members, you suddenly cut your speech short when I walked in."

"There were challengers waiting to fight," Blanche replied, trying to stop the heat that was slowly crawling to her face.

The blonde did not look like the Spark the female knew. This person was calmer, darker… more dangerous. She saw it with her own eyes a few weeks back. "Spark," she muttered dangerously, trying to at least unnerve the yellow-clad predator inside her temporary office. Her icy façade was still in place, thankfully.

"Even at lunch, you went with your subordinate instead of us," Spark practically growled at this point. "Explaining won't make up for the time, little bird."

"Senpai Spark! Another challenger came to the gym!" one of the more cheerful members of Team Instinct yelled out.

Blanche saw rage pooling in those baby-blue orbs of his as he stepped back from his prey and walked calmly towards the fallen crutch. "Wait for me, I'll just help Blanche with something!" he yelled out happily though his expression was still as cold as ice. He deftly gave the wooden object to the person who needed it the most. "Saved by the bell," he murmured in annoyance. "Next time, nobody's going to save you." With that, he walked out of the office.

Blanche slid to the floor from the fright she gave herself. This was not the outcome she has planned when she tried to avoid her fellow leader. She thought that Spark would only whine and complain like a twelve-year old. She never expected to see his dark side bare its teeth at her! She has to find a way to stop this. But… how?

"Blanche?" a familiar voice brought the silver-haired beauty back to reality. Before the said female could collect herself, Candela's head popped into the room. "Dude, why do you look like a family of Ghastly's came charging toward you?"

Four

The time they were alone again was Candela's fault. She had taken a few of her team and manhandled both leaders. They threw Blanche and Spark into the meeting room overlooking the gym. Spark made a few shows of trying to yank the locked door open. "Not until you both talk to each other! Arceus, both of you need to figure this out!" Candela yelled out.

Blanche merely sat there, watching as her companion pound and claw the wooden door like a Skittle.

She watched him slide to the floor, massaging his temples in exasperation. "Why is it that you always have to drag the worst of my emotions to the surface, Blanche?" he asked as if it was Blacnhe's entire fault.

The beauty narrowed her garnet eyes. "How was it my fault?" she asked. "You were the one who started the bickering." She then crossed her arms over her ample chest. "What is it with you today?"

Within the span of three seconds, she found herself on the table with the handsome blonde clutching the table's edge. "Jealousy," Spark started, crawling towards the female, not even answering her questions. "Anger." Blanche had no choice but to sit upright and back towards the wall. "Greed." He moved to crawl over her injured ankles. "Lust," he whispered when he was face to face with the female. "Tell you what, Blanche. The only thing I want to do right now is mark you."

Garnet eyes blinked in disbelief. "What?" was the only word she could think of right now.

As he was unbuttoning the vest she was wearing, a knock from the door and the twisting of the knob echoed inside the empty room. Spark tumbled to the side, as if he tripped unto something. "Woah, woah, that startled me."

Blanche blinked her surprise and disappointment away, swinging her legs so that they hang on the edge.

Candella came in with a smile. "So, you two good?" she asked.

"Yes," Blanche replied. The fiery woman moved inside to give the clutches back to their owner. Candella then helped her companion off the table. "Do not ever do that again, please," she murmured before looking at the blonde. "Are you going to stay there?" she asked coldly.

"Nah," the male replied. He got up from the floor, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I still have some stuff to do before I get my prize."

The narrowing of the white-haired trainer's eyes did not go unnoticed. Candela only shook her head. Well, at least they were in talking terms.

Five

He had enough of this nonsense. Without even thinking as to what the consequences may be, Spark instructed both his team and the blue-clad idiots to go to Candella's. To anyone who opposed… Let's just say that those who tried to oppose tasted the real power of the blond leader.

"_Sir, we are not going to leave until we know that our leader is in safe hands," one of Mystic's officers declared. "And judging from your characteristics, I do not think we trust you for her safety."_

"_You are right," the leader of Instincts replied. Spark took a deep breath. "How about we make a deal. A Pokemon battle. If you win, fine, drag her back. If I win, nobody is going to disturb her."_

"_Accepted."_

_A nod from Spark. "Zapdos."_

* * *

He found the Mystic leader near his office. He gave a smile of victory when Blanche gave her a suspicious look. "We are now alone," he chirped.

"I know that, Spark. Where are the others?" she demanded. "And why are you so damned happy about this?"

"Went to Team Valor for the night. Special bonding would make them stronger."

"Spark, what did you do to them?" The innocent look on the blonde did nothing to disperse her anger. Instead, it only added fuel to the fire. "Spark."

Raising his hands up, the male did a sign of surrender. "I did nothing, I swear."

Grabbing the Pokedex from her pocket, the female threw it at her companion. "Then explain to me why all of my teammates called me."

A sigh. "I might or might not have threatened them to an early grave if they would not follow my instructions."

"Why?" Blanche asked. The answer she got was actually expected. She found herself trapped between the wall and Spark's body. Something churned in her stomach. "Sp-spark," she muttered, her voice cracking.

The male merely smiled, taking both her wrists and pinning them above her head. "Yes?" he asked in a way that caused lightning to run down her spine. His blue eyes narrowed. "You were trying to run," he accused. His mouth moved to her ear, nibbling the earring before kissing her cheek then her jaw. He then captured her lips into a searing kiss.

The mere contact of their lips had sent jolts of lightning in her body. Her mind decided to throw logic, common sense, decency, and morality out of the window. Her brain slowly drifted to the world of pleasure as she closed her eyes.

Their kiss was a bit clumsy due to inexperience and impatience. Blanche wanted more but could not name the specifics. Spark, on the other hand, knew what he wanted. He ghosted his right hand on her arm, to her side, going lower to her hips, then down to her leg. Slowly, lightly, he raised her left leg; hooking it on his hips. He did it to the other leg and pressed his body towards her to make sure she would not fall. The beauty did not seem to mind the position as she was busy replying to the kiss.

Breaking the lip-lock for air, Blanche stared into her companion's face. The blonde was staring at something. Following his line of sight, the beauty found her vest and blouse unbuttoned. How in Arceus' name did Spark even~! "Don't!" she yelled out, moving to cover her chest area by moving forward and embracing her companion, her legs tightened around his waist.

The position was awkward for Spark and embarrassing for Blanche. Grinning, the blonde squeezed her buttocks. "Come on, Blanche," he teased. "You know this would eventually lead to sex."

Hearing him casually talking about something controversial had her more nervous than before. "N-not fair," she stuttered.

"What's not fair?" the blonde asked, nibbling on her ear.

"You are still clothed."

The laughter from the male erupted in ripples; sending waves of good vibration to Blanche. "Well, I could remove my shirt and jacket if you would kindly let go of me."

"No!"

"What are we going to do then?" Spark asked. "We stay here and let someone see us?"

Blanche grew redder. "Cl-close your eyes," she instructed.

Spark raised a brow. He would eventually see her naked. "Why are you still~!"

"Just do it!"

Spark immediately complied. He closed his eyes and turned to the side. He felt his prey unhooking her legs from his hips. This made the male growl in annoyance. "What are you doing?" he demanded, hand squeezing her buttocks. A slap on his arm was her response.

Using the blond as he temporary crutches, Blanche buttoned her blouse and vest before sighing. "Let's go," she stated. Her throbbing feet was then swooped from the ground as her companion carried her in a bridal fashion. "Spark," she squeaked.

"Makes things faster," the male answered. "I will start to have blue balls if I have to wait for you."

With a strength of a person in heat, Spark manhandled the girl towards his room. He collapsed on top of her, giving a sound that was bordering an animalistic growl and a pleasured groan. Blanche smirked, not knowing that it was only thinning the string of patience inside the blonde. She grabbed unto his broad shoulders and started to give him the treatment he gave her minutes before; placing love marks on his neck. Thankfully, Spark was concentrated in making sure that he did not let his weight squish the smaller figure under him. "Blanche," he hissed.

When the female finally got tired of his neck, she started back towards his mouth. Spark did not even think when he captured her lips when it was already in reach. This had given the blonde the opportunity to turn the tables. As she was busy trying to get the upper hand in their tongue duel, Spark forced her legs apart. She did not think of anything about it until a finger flicked on her crotch. She stopped their lip-lock, legs closing on his hand, and glazed garnet looking at him for explanation.

"Relax," the blonde cooed, moving his knee in between her own. He had to use his strength to force her legs to open once again. "I am not going to hurt you," he muttered huskily, taking her lips once again. 'Well, not now, anyways.'

Blanche felt another boiling sensation inside her stomach as she relaxed, giving access to her center. She did not dare look at his face, closing her eyes as if it would make it less embarrassing.

Spark gently removed the pants, before ghosting his fingers up towards her crotch. The slow intake of breath from the female made the blonde smirk. He applied pressure on her core before drawing circles on her underwear. "My, my, Blanche."

"Sh-shut up," the white-haired female hissed. "Just… just do whatever you're doing," she sighed.

A chuckle escaped the male. He trailed his finger up towards her navel before moving inside her panties. He played with her clitoris a couple of times before finally plunging his finger into her.

"Spirits," Blanche gasped, her chest arching from the sensation. She grabbed unto Spark's shoulders; eyes narrowed. "Not fair," she stated.

"Again?" the blonde chuckled. "Come now, Blanche. I am trying my hardest to pleasure you." He yanked the stained clothing and admired his work. She was drenched.

"Remove your clo~!" the female slammed her head back into the bed as Spark again inserted his finger and curled it inside her. When the haze was lifted, she gritted her teeth. So this is the game he wants to play…

Spark's eyes widened when his companion actually moved her hands and grabbed his crotch. A groan escaped his lips. It didn't actually occur to him at how hard he was. "Blanche," he breathed. He looked down, watching in a trance as her small fingers unbuttoned his pants. He stopped her there by plunging his fingers back inside her. He started pumping.

The female squirmed and gasps; occasionally giving out a moan or two. She was practically riding his fingers at this point. It was the third finger that caused her to explode. Spark bit down on her shoulder to stop himself from groaning in sync with her moan. Not only was it inviting, she was pulsing down there; coaxing him. "That… that was… great." She gave another low moan when he removed his fingers.

And that was the last straw. Spark's thinking turned blank. He let his carnal instinct surface. He laid the female on the bed before removing his clothes. He gave a growl when he noticed that he had two jackets on. He practically tore his shirt and yanked his pants and boxer off. Grabbing her legs, he placed it on his shoulders and aligned his dick on her entrance, not even giving Blanche a view of what was about to enter her. With a thrust, he buried his head into her. That went without a hitch, until he hit her barrier.

He growled in irritation and excitement. He pushed further, biting his lips in frustration. It took four attempts before Spark actually got through. He buried himself to the hilt, relishing at how tight the female was.

The scream of pain was what slapped the male back to reality. Blanche had her eyes closed, tears leaking out from them. She also had a bloody lip, the red liquid flowing on the side of her mouth. Her nails were buried on his back. "Sp-spark," she whimpered. "G-get it out."

Spark had the decency to stop moving upon her scream. "'Tis okay, you'll get used to it," he assured her, kissing the sides her head.

"Spark, you're too big! It hurts!" she yelled out.

The blonde did not listen. He stayed put. He forced the female into another lip-lock. Once she was busy replying to his advances, one hand moved between them to play with her clitoris. His mouth then moved to suck at her nipples.

From all the stimuli the girl was experiencing, the pain between her legs turned into an uncomfortable sensation. She wanted the explosive experience she felt a couple of minutes ago. Moving a little, the blonde on top of her hissed. "S-sorry," she whispered, the blush not apparent because of the heat.

A deep breath from Spark. "I am going to move, follow after me," he breathed, eyes closed as he adjusted himself to lift some pressure from Blanche. Slowly, he entered her again, watching as her back ache from the bed. He did it a couple of times before the female came in sync with him; meeting his trusts with her own.

Once she was enjoying the sensation, Spark smirked. He flipped their position. Blanche's already flushed face turned a little darker. With her body wanting release, she started riding the young man. The hand on her hips only encouraged her actions. She started to play with her own breasts, chanting his name like a mantra. His hands shot up to replace her tiny hands. The scream the female made was ecstatic. Her body arched in an uncomfortable degree before finally collapsing on his chest.

Gathering the female into his arms, Spark planted a kiss on her forehead. "Don't ever avoid me again," he whispered to the slumbering female. "Because if you do, I do not think I could restrain myself." He did not bother removing his stick from her that night.

* * *

Epilogue:

"Sir." Team Instincts were on the beach, all wearing swimming attires and belts.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"How on earth did you gain such injuries?"

Spark laughed. "Someone got a little excited and used Fury Swipe."

"Sir, there are teeth-marks on your shoulder."

"I tried hugging her."

"Sir, there is a hand-shaped bruise."

"Well, the trainer got a little spunky."

"Hickies?"

"Like I said. Trainer got a little touchy about me playing with her Cloister."

"They don't have Fury Swipe!"

"I never said anything about the Pokemon having Fury Swipe."

"Sir~!"

"Another word about my injuries and I will hang you on the gym's flagpole."

"... understood, sir."

" Now, let's grab a few Pokeballs and capture some Magikarp!"


End file.
